Perfect
by oh-i-wish-i-were
Summary: Sam finally gets what he's always wanted and now his family feels complete. One shot.


"The car! Shit! I need to start the car!" Sam fluttered about his house at top speed.

"Crap! Her bag, where the fuck is that bag! And the baby's things! I can't do this! I can't do this!"

"Calm down, bro. Take a deep breath; I already got Mercedes in the car. She's doing fine. You just need to get it together and drive her to the hospital." A 16 year-old Stevie, now Steven told his older brother.

"She's okay?"

"Yes! And Kurt already put her stuff and the baby's stuff in the car."

"So…this is happening. It's happening? I'm going to be a daddy?"

"YES! Now get your wife to the hospital!"

Sam burst through his garage door and met his wife and Kurt sitting in the back seat. He was trying to coach her on her breathing, but in true Mercedes fashion, her DIVA was coming out and she was not happy with the pain.

"Sam, What the hell took you so long? I refuse to have this baby in a Nissan Pathfinder! If you don't get this car on the highway in the next 2 seconds, I will divorce your ASS!"

Sam drove as fast as could out of the driveway, sparing their neighbor's German Sheppard. Kurt tried to keep everyone in the car calm. Between Mercedes and Sam's nerves, Kurt was surprised they made it to the hospital in one piece. Sam was an obvious wreck.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot in a record 14 minutes and 21 seconds. Sam and Mercedes were greeted by their doctor and she got them settled in their room. Sam was moving about to try to ease his anxiety.

The doctor said that Mercedes was only 4 cm. dilated. They had been waiting for three hours already and his wife was becoming more vicious with each passing second. Kurt and his fiancé, Puckerman stayed close by end offered me moral support. I honestly doubted Mercedes' ability to birth the baby naturally. The pain was only going to get worse according to the websites, the books, and the other glee girls that had already given birth to children.

The nurse assisting Dr. Armstrong came into the room and checked Mercedes again two hours later.

"Well Mrs. Evans, your labor is going wonderfully! It's progressing at a promising rate. I think we'll have your little one in this world by 10 pm."

"Thank you."

The worst feeling in the world is seeing your wife in pain and knowing you can't do anything to ease that pain and what's worse is that you helped cause the pain. Mercedes insisted upon walking around to ease the pressure in her lower back. So with the help of Noah, formerly known as Puck, they each took a side and helped her through the hallway.

Dr. and Mrs. Jones arrived shortly after Mercedes reached her 7th hour of active labor. Mrs. Jones had a fully loaded camcorder and she was not missing a second of her first grandchild's birth. Mercedes put an end to that camcorder very quickly. She would never stand to be on camera without her make-up and hair done.

Sam's heart rate increased exponentially when Dr. Armstrong checked her during her 10th hour of labor and low and behold it was time for her to deliver the baby. Everyone, but Sam and her mother were escorted out of the delivery room. There was no turning back from this point on. Sam would be a father in a few short moments. He would have a little life that he would be responsible for. He would have a little person that would be dependent upon him.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts by the pressure that was cutting off the circulation in his right hand. He looked into the teary eyes of his wife, who was giving him the best gift he had ever received in his life.

He heard the nurse and Dr. Armstrong encouraging Mercedes to push with all of her might. He heard her pained screams and labored breaths. It was all so surreal. And finally he heard his baby crying and he swore that he had never heard anything more beautiful.

Sam looked at his wife and even though she was covered in sweat and she was crying, he had never seen her look so beautiful. Mrs. Jones made sure to save every second of footage she had taped.

"Congratulations Mercedes and Sam! It's a boy!" The excited nurse said. Sam felt the tears roll down his face and tried to wipe at them quickly.

A son. Sam had a son, a wondrous baby boy that he would love forever. Maybe it was the feeling that every father felt, but he knew that his baby boy would do great things.

"Sam, would you like to cut the cord?" The nurse asked and Mrs. Jones nudged him forward.

"Yes." He said as his breath hitched." He stood over the newborn baby in awe. He carefully snipped where he was directed and watched as the small baby squirmed at his change in environment.

"Have you two thought of a name?" They both had spent hours on the internet and hours with their noses in baby name books. They had decided on the name Shane Taylor for a boy and Sabrina Marie for a girl. They had our little Shane, finally.

The nurse cleaned up their baby and then placed him in Mercedes arms. She was a natural with a baby and all three occupants in the room could tell that she would be a perfect mother. Almost as if in a movie, Sam watched as his baby immediately stopped crying, when placed in his mother's arms.

The doctor stepped out of the room along with the nurse and left the family of three to bask in the perfection that was brought about by the birth of their Shane Taylor Evans. Mrs. Jones stepped out of the room to call her relatives that could not make it to the hospital.

"He's perfect, Love." Whispered a tired Mercedes.

"I know. You did a fantastic job, Mommy."

"Not so bad yourself, Daddy." The little boy whimpered and Mercedes decided to feed her little baby. Sam watched in awe at how maternal Mercedes was.

When the baby finished feeding, Sam decided to put their family and friends out of their misery and walked to the waiting room. He saw the anxious faces of his mother and father. He saw Mr. Jones pacing the floor. He saw Steven and Stacey talking civilly to one another, which was actually nice for a change. He saw Kurt and Puck snuggled together in the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. He saw Finn and Rachel and their brood of 3 enter the waiting room, looking flustered.

Stacey was the first to notice his arrival.

"How's Mercedes? Is the baby okay? When do we get to see her?" Everyone in the waiting room gathered around to hear the news of the newest baby.

"Mercedes is just fine. She did a great job…and we have a son!" There was a loud, celebratory cheer. Congratulations were offered from everyone in the room. Sam received hugs from each of his relatives and friends.

"Pay up, Stace! I told you" Steven said in his excitement.

"Can we see him?" Steven asked

"Oh, yeah, sure. But we have to go two at a time." Sam's parents opted to let Mercedes' parents to go first, since it was their first grandchild. Sam had an older sister, who had twins two years prior. Family and friends piled into the room for two straight hours. By the time every person got a chance to hold the baby and talk to Mercedes, she was extremely tired and so was the baby, who had been wheeled to the nursery after Finn and Rachel had left.

Sam watched his wife as she slept. Never had he felt such an emotion swell up in his chest. Mercedes had made him a father, something that he always wanted to be. Sam felt complete and whole. He sat by his wife's side and instantly fell asleep too, with dreams of the many things he would be able to do with his first born baby.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> t**hink Sam would be a great father! Anyway, thanks for reading! I** **appreciate it !**


End file.
